


Cake Summons

by lilserket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental summoning, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, haikyuu fantasy exchange, halloween party, rip cake batter 2k17, troll!akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: All Oikawa wanted to do was make a cake for his friends Halloween party, not summon a troll.





	Cake Summons

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift to amajikies (shouyouohno) from the fantasy haikyuu exchange! 
> 
> I like doing these because it forces me to write ships I would never write for, and it was really fun!  
> I hope you like it~

“Two eggs.”

 

“Two cups of water.”

 

“Table spoon of sugar.”

 

“Some salt...ah shit,”  Oikawa groaned as his salt container opened on the other side dumping to much into the batter.  “Of course this happens, you try to make a dessert for your friends Halloween party and your salt decides to be salty,” he complained swinging his hand out accidentally hitting bowl off the counter.  He stared at the contents on the ground, his spirit leaving his body.  “This is the worst baking experience of my life, it honestly can’t get any worse,” he laughed in despair, turning to grab some paper towels, the ground shaking beneath him as he turned to look at the batter on the floor, being met with red lights shining around the batter.  “What the fuc--”  he put his arms in front of his face as a bright flash went through the kitchen.

 

Slowly, Oikawa lowered his arms, looking towards the batter there was a person on the ground.  No, not a person, a demon.  “Holy shit,”  he whispered as the demon looked at him, skin gray, eyes grey, messy curly black hair.  “You’re a demon.”

 

“Troll, I’m a troll, not a demon,” the troll corrected as he got up from the ground, brushing off his very naked body.  “And you are a human, who summoned, now send me back home.”

 

“I did what?  How am I supposed to send you back when I don’t know how I summoned you in the first place?!”

 

“Well what were you doing when you summoned me!?”

 

“My salt dumped into the cake batter and I knocked it onto the floor!”

 

“Then make a new one and send me back!”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa stared at the troll sitting on the barstool.  “What’s your name anyways?” he asked as he added the eggs to the new batter.  He reached for the sugar putting it in as well.

 

“Akaashi Keiji,” the troll introduced himself.  “And you are?”

 

“Oikawa Tooru,” the human introduced himself as he added the right amount of salt.  “What if this doesn’t work?” he asked now adding too much, dumping the bowl back onto the ground.

 

“Then we find another way,” Akaashi shrugged watching the batter for a portal to open but nothing happened.  He groaned shaking his head.  “I don’t want to be in the human world.”

 

Oikawa flinched at the words, though if he was a troll ripped from his world he wouldn’t want to be here either.  “I’ll figure out a way to send you back, just right now I’m busy...I have a Halloween party to go to tonight, but after that, I’ll help.”

 

“Party?” the troll questioned leaning against the table.  

 

“Yeah, where groups of people hang out and play games and have fun...you know a party,” he explained, seeing the other’s unmoving curious gaze.  “You don’t have parties in your world?” he watched the troll shake his head.

 

“Not like that at least...we have feeding parties where we take down a beast and rip int--”

 

“I don’t need to know the detail!” Oikawa yelled quickly waving his hands in front of him, silencing the troll.  “Well, since it’s a costume party, you would fit right in,” he watched Akaashi frown, crossing his arms.

 

“I want to go home, not to some human party,” Akaashi grumbled watching the human clean up the batter.  

 

“You might make a friend or two.”

 

“That will not happen I do not belong here.”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes as he tossed the dirty paper towels away.  “Well I’m not leaving a troll in my apartment, so I guess you’re out of luck,” he put a hand on his hip, smirking at the displeased look on the other’s face.

 

* * *

 

The party had already began by the time Oikawa shoved Akaashi out the door.  He didn’t realize how paranoid the troll was until they were knocking on the door.  “Just act normal.”

 

“You don’t want me to act normal.”

 

“Then act human,” Oikawa hissed towards the troll as the door opened revealing Sugawara in his witch attire.  “Suga!~” he sang as his friend smiled letting them through.

 

“I almost thought you weren’t going to make it,” Suga told him before looking at the other he didn’t recognize.  “Oh?  Who is this?” he asked looking the person up and down.

 

“Ah, this is my…” His voice trailing off as he turned towards Akaashi.  “My…”

 

“Boyfriend,” Akaashi answered seeing the confused, panicked look in the human’s eyes.  He held out his hand to the Suga human.  “Akaashi Keiji, it’s nice to meet you, he tends to keep me a secret,” he smiled as the witch took his hand shaking it.  He looked over at Oikawa his smile turning into a curling smirk.

 

“You little,”  Oikawa began but was interrupted by his other friends coming over, introducing themselves.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa hung back at the party, a small smile on his face as he watched Akaashi talk to his friends.  Seemingly interested in whatever they were telling him, and by the looks of it, it was about volleyball.  

 

“You’re boyfriend seems to be having a nice time,” Suga commented, sitting next to him.  

 

“Yeah, he does...you know, he was worried he wasn’t going to fit in, that he wasn’t going to make friends.”

 

“That’s hard to not do in a friend group like this.”

 

Oikawa nodded, agreeing with his friend as he stood up.  He walked over to Akaashi, taking his wrist.  “Let’s go outside,” he yelled over the music, the troll nodding as they went off on their own out into the cool night.  “I thought you didn’t want to make friends.”

 

“It’s..hard…” Akaashi frowned his eyebrows knitting together as he shook his head.  “I must distance myself, I have to return home,” he reminded the human, noticing the dejected look in his eyes.  “I don’t belong here Oikawa.”

 

“If I brought you here, then maybe there’s a way to turn you human,” Oikawa pressed, biting his bottom lip.  “I just...you called me your boyfriend, and now you’re involved with my friends, it won’t be easy to explain where you disappeared to.”  

 

The troll released hot air through his nose as he stared at the sky.  “If you could make me human...I would stay...but it isn’t possible unless you know a witch.”

 

“I didn’t even know mythical creatures were real before today.”

 

Akaashi snorted but there was a small smile on his face.  “There’s a lot of things you don’t know is real then,” he noted looking towards the older human.  “I mean it...if you find a witch before I find a way home, I’ll stay.”

 

Oikawa hummed as he shrugged his shoulders.  Taking them inside, Sugawara stepping in front of them.

 

“I’ve brought drinks!” the witch smiled holding them out to the two.  He smiled more when they took them, waving them goodbye.

 

Akaashi drank from his cup first, a soft sigh escaping his lips.  It was refreshing.  Almost like the drink he had earlier.  Though this one had a spark to it, though he just couldn’t place what it was.

 

“Suga can make some good drinks, he’s so innocent looking you’d think he wouldn’t know a thing about alcohol,” Oikawa chuckled finishing his cup as some friends called them over.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t know how many hours had passed before either of them sobered up enough to go back home.  Akaashi was laughing about something as they went through the door, dropping on the couch. 

 

“Human’s are interesting creatures with their parties,”  Akaashi giggled, still buzzed from the alcohol.

 

“Maybe you should get out me,”  Oikawa grinned watching the troll yawn.  “Go to bed, we’ll figure stuff out in the morning.”

 

The morning didn’t go as planned as Oikawa got out of bed, he went into the living room to find the couch empty.  His hand scratching his head now dropping beside him.  “Akaashi?” he called out going into the kitchen.  Nothing.  “Akaashi!” he yelled his heart sinking as he ran down the short hall noticing the light on behind the closed bathroom door.  He slowly knocked on it.  “Akaashi?” he asked, hearing the sound of the sink being shut off.

 

“You’re friend did something!” Akaashi’s voice was heard outside of the bathroom.

 

Oikawa frowned trying to open the door.  “What do you mean?  Akaashi, open the door,” he twisted to the knob again before hearing it unlock and it opening harshly.  The older blinked and rubbed his eyes at what he was seeing.  Akaashi had a human skintone, human eye color, no horns or scary teeth or pointed ears.  “You’re...human,” he gaped reaching out he gently cupped the younger’s face, seeing the light blush.

 

“Sugawara’s an actual witch,” the once troll spoke looking into Oikawa’s chocolate eyes, his complaints trailing off.  “I guess...I’m staying here…” he spoke slowly as the older brought them closer together, their lips meeting briefly, before parting.

 

“Sorry...I know you want to go home.”

 

“I do...but...I could learn to like it here...with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> lilserket.tumblr.com  
> lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
